Voting is fundamental to a democracy. However, there are often numerous obstacles to voting. For example, long lines on Election Day have discouraged may potential voters from voting. Indeed, some of these discouraged voters have turned to mail-in, absentee ballots, but often these ballots are not even counted by a jurisdiction unless the election results are extremely close and thus within a tight margin, so discouraged voters may be even less inclined to vote when they realize their votes might not be counted.